


nothing to prove and nothing to lose

by charleybradburies



Series: Carmilla Countdown Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Undressing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will indeed have its sacrifices. Spontaneity? Not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to prove and nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Carmillapocalypse aka the beginning of season two.
> 
> Mentions of things that could potentially be considered spoilers but are also too vague to actually be revealing anything that wasn't revealed in season one.
> 
> Fan Flashworks Challenge #121: Dancing + femslash100 drabble cycle #11: kinks, table 10A prompt #10: voyeurism.
> 
> Title from "You & Me" by Lifehouse, which is not only ICONIC but a waltz *winks*
> 
> This has been sitting on LJ since I wrote it, sorry. I'm really behind on transferring things over so I've got maybe two dozen pieces yet to be posted here...

“Wow. You know, if _waltzing_ was scandalous, I can only _imagine_ how horrible it would have been to be caught _actually_ having sex.”

Carmilla chuckles briefly.

“You have _no_ idea, cupcake,” she smirks, leaning over and kissing Laura, gently at first but swiftly pushing deeper, dragging Laura against her without lifting a finger, except to run them through her hair. _Seductive goddess indeed._

Carmilla pulls an inch away with a gasp.

“But I imagine you have an idea what it’d be like nowadays, hmm?”

“Not really, no…”

“Hmm. First time for everything, I suppose,” Carmilla moans into Laura’s mouth, hands sliding down her backside; Laura’s visited by a fleeting moment of apprehension, flanked by hitches in breath and arousal.

“How about we see just far we can go before the rest of the _gang_ shows up?” Carmilla pretends to ask, but Laura suspects that she’s cognizant that Laura’s reaction will be the god-awfully horny mumble that falls from her lips a moment later when Carmilla reaches under the chaise for her glorious little toy box she’s stashed there and her lips just barely leave Laura’s.

She obliges Laura, yanking her jeans open just enough to grope her through her panties without having to contend with her zipper, and Laura tangles her fingers in Carmilla’s hair and moves to straddle her leather-covered lap.


End file.
